Robin Hood: Princess Matilda and her true story
by Doublespot5
Summary: See the world of Robin Hood through a girl's eyes. Was Robin Hood really a guy, or really a princess undercover. Meet Princess Matilda, real name Melissa, and see her through adventure and romance
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Robin Hood Prince of Thieves – Fan Fiction

I can't believe I have walked this far. It has been two weeks and I have yet to find shelter. What am I going to do, I thought to my self. Oh, hi, my name is Melissa Gonthrove, but most people know me as Princess Matilda. I have been here in England for two years while everyone had thought I had gone to another country, into hiding. I mean, I had gone into hiding, but it was inside my own castle. I had been doing odd jobs in the castle and getting people to know Melissa, not Princess Matilda. It was that way that I actually became a person.

About two years ago, when I was fourteen I was out visiting subjects. A boy at the age of eight came up to me and told me I was a jerk. I scoffed at him. No one had ever said this, they wanted the money so badly. But that boy was the first one who was truthful to me. He didn't care that I was rich, he would rather have morals than as to stoop so low. I knew he was right. So I started to do different jobs in hiding, to improve my personality. Two months ago, my father told me that he was to run away for three months. He knows people are after him and me, and my sister Princess Kate. I was determined to stay. I dressed up like a soldier and I have been wandering around until now.

I heard running in the distance. Horses running and barking dogs. A chase, and I wondered who. It was getting closer. I looked over the crumbling stairway. Instantly a boy came into view. About 10 years old. There were about 8 soldiers and their leader on horses and four dogs chasing him. The boy was about 25 feet away from me, and he pretty much flew up a great oak tree next to him at that point.

"Don't you know you are food for the dogs, you scum bag!" the leader shouted at the boy.

Nothing from the boy. Not a peep. There was a mix of fright and enjoyment on his face. Huh, I thought. He looks familiar. Never mind that, I quickly thought through my options. Considering the fact that I couldn't speak to these men because I am a girl and they all thought I was a man, I would just have to start fighting. I was fairly good at a bow and arrow. Extremely talented actually. I was armed and ready. Here goes nothing.

In a flash I was up on top of the stairs, bow and arrow poised. Zing. One men down, but they were coming after me. Five more to go and then the leader came. Someone jumped off their horse and attempted to swing at my head. I ducked and tripped they guy. He took an arrow in the heart that was meant for me, but you get over it. Left leg swing and there goes another. I took two arrows at once, aimed, and zing- two more injured. The last few just ran. But not the leader. He drew his sword, and of course I drew mine. Instantly a duel, heated and everything. In about two minutes I had him under my sword. He begged for mercy. I gave it to him, he galloped of on his horse.

The boy just looked on in shock. I am sure he was thinking, like how did someone take on 9 soldiers at once. And WIN.

"Hi, my name is Michelle. What's yours?" I said, my head still concealed. Instant confusion. I took off my helmet. "And yes, I am a girl," I finished. A princess too, I thought. But I couldn't tell him. He would judge to fast.

"Wow, I never thought anyone could do that, especially not a girl! My name is Wulf," he said.

"Especially not a girl!? What is that supposed to mean?" I exclaimed teasingly as I climbed up the tree.

"Nothing. Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you," he stated quickly.

I laughed. "Let's get down," I said. "Then you can show me where you live." I stared at him. I knew him from somewhere. Then it hit me. He was the boy who changed my life and made me face reality. The boy who told me I was an idiot and a jerk.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" I asked.

"What? How should I? I have never met you before," he said. Oh well. I decided not to tell him.

We got down and he jumped on my horse with me. Clink. Oh no, my crown and some gold coins were still in my bag on my horse. I had to get rid of them or Wulf would figure it out. What to do. I couldn't just throw them away.

"Hey, why are you dressed up like that anyway?" Wulf asked.

"Uh, it is a disguise. Yeah, I was running away. Some people are after me, and frankly, I look like a man in this outfit, so they never suspect. Hey listen…" I said tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"I gotta do something. Do you mind if we take a quick stop first?"

"Sure."

Okay, where do I bury this stuff. The woods! Of course. I galloped over. I started to dig.

"What are you doing?" Wulf asked.

"I am burying my bag," I said. He immediately went straight for it, wanting to see what was in it. "Hey, stop it, that stuff is personal!"

Too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He saw the riches. The few I had left anyway. His face turned to confusion. Oh my goodness, I thought. He is going to leave, and then where will I be. I need to rest somewhere.

"What are you doing with all of this! Did you steal it or is it yours?" He asked, a mix of excitement and question in his face.

I had a feeling that if I answered steal, he would have been fine. But if I answered in the truth, he would figure out who I was, what with the crown and all. Ah, choices- any way I put it, he would recognize me at one point. Once I was clean, anyway.

"It's mine." I said.

"Then that would mean…" he said.

"Yeah…I am Princess Matilda," I said.

"WHAT. You're kidding. Then that would mean." he said. I saw it on his face. He realized I was the jerk he met two years ago, one of the last subjects to see me before I "left the country". "That can't be true. You're too nice. You saved my life, you couldn't be that scum I met two years ago," he stammered.

"I am not. You changed my life. It was because of you I went into hiding. But it didn't happen the way you think it did," I said. I told him the story.

"Wow."

"Listen, I want to see where you live, I really do. But you can't tell a soul who I am. Not one, not even family. I want them to like or hate me for me, not for Princess Matilda. Do you understand? They will find out in time, I promise. Just don't tell. Okay? I have been desperate for years for someone to like me for me," I said.

He looked like he was toying with the idea. "Fine. But to get across the river, you have to have a stick fight with someone. Can you do that?" Wulf finally said.

"Of course I can. I can take a good-hearted competition. But don't even tell them I am a girl. They will know after the fight. I want this person to really fight. Tell them I don't speak. Okay?" I said.

"Sure"

We were off. He told me where to lead the horse. We went threw the woods tell we came to a river. Silence. Then the people came out. There was screaming everywhere. They all thought I was part of the army. I had not thought of that. Okay, I was going to have to think things through more often, otherwise I'd be dead by morning. Wulf scrambled off of the horse and let out a piercing whistle.

"Stop it! This guy just saved my life. Fought off 9 of the sheriff's soldiers at once. He doesn't speak to anyone but me. He wants to get on our land. You can trust him. But I told him how it works, and he is cool with it. Come out here Connor.

They all looked questioning, but they trusted the boy. Connor came out with two large sticks, and he tossed me one. Connor was the spitting image of Wulf, just older. Wulf had picked his older brother. About my age, slightly taller than me, but still eye level. Shaggy brown hair, and a cool stare.

"Let's hope you don't fight like a girl!" he said. Wulf could hardly keep from laughing. Oh its on, I thought, ready for anything, even in this muck rapid like river. We started to fight. He got me on the head after we had both taken a couple good beatings, and I went under. Everyone laughed then fell silent, thinking I had drowned. I grabbed Connor by the legs and came up for air. He went under. I held him up and he kept yelling he couldn't swim.

"Do you yield?" I said in a scratchy voice.

"Yes, yes, yes!" He yelled.

"Then stand up!" I said again in a weird voice. I took off my helmet. "Now what was it that you said. Something like 'I hope you don't fight like a girl'. I do believe that if I had fought like a man, it wouldn't have worked out so well for me! Don't you?"

Pure shock. Wulf started howling with laughter. "Did you know about this?" Connor asked his brother.

"Yeah. It's true to. She is an awesome fighter and really good with a bow and arrow," he said. I started to laugh along with everyone else at the camp. He just looked dumb founded, but not to upset. We walked to their camp.

"What is your name?" said the leader, whose name was John, the father of Connor and Wulf.

"Melissa. Melissa Gonthrove." I said, hoping my face wouldn't give me away. It was my real name. kinda.

"Well nice to meet you," he said.

A guy about the age of 18 looked at me funny. I wondered why.

"That's Will. He is a little shaken, don't mind him," Connor said, reading my mind. Oh, I thought. That's weird. Oh well… I smiled at Connor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
It was later on that night. The men, boys, and a few women were around a campfire, drinking. Right down to Wulf. Weird, but hey, I didn't really care. I was a little more concerned with them accepting me. Everyone but Will was pretty much close. And Wulf had yet to spill my secret, thank goodness.

They were all laughing, having a pretty good time. I didn't say a word. This was the closest I had gotten to real friends. Ever. I was so happy.

"So what about you, Melissa? How did you get to come round here?" John asked. He was a grown man, his wife was pregnant with the third child. He needed a good shave, but other than that he wasn't too ugly.

Great, I thought. Here come the lies. "Uh, my family was being chased for some wrong accusations. So my father, sister, and others ran away. During that time, these soldiers. They, uh, ran sacked our town. We got separated. I killed a few soldiers and then hid out in the outskirts of town. I went back and I took the armor off of one of the smallest one and put it on. I've got a price on my head for 500 pieces. They call me Robin Hood, since they don't know I am a girl. Now I am one of you," I stuttered. Wulf watched me closely, and I was a little nervous they wouldn't believe me. Who cares? I thought. About half of that was true. They did call me Robin Hood and I do have a price on my head. My father and I did get separated. Everything else was a lie. Oh well. Atleast Wulf knows the truth.

"You are nothing like us!" Will yelled. He stormed off. I felt myself prepare to stomp right after this annoying guy, but I attempted to restrain. Ugh, he was annoying. What did I ever do to him.

"Don't worry about him. He is a little high strung lately," Reberta, John's wife, responded. Yeah, well, he was no where near me happy side.

The rest of the night was peaceful.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I jumped off my horse and gave John a huge bag of bread.

"Hey, Lissa, thanks for helping us. Its really nice of you," said Connor.

"Huh? Oh, er, your welcome.," I said. We had been taking blood money to over throw my father and given it to the camp. We being Connor, some men from camp, and me. The peasants loved us, cause we gave them money, the same money that they were taxed for, and it went right back into their laps. Exactly what Sheriff didn't want. The Sheriff had made considerable progress in gaining power. And I hated it. Will didn't like me very much either, apparently. He hated it that the price on my head had risen to 1,000 pieces. The soldiers were taking over more and more villages, most forced to come hear. At the time I didn't know the real reason why he hated me. No one did.

"Look at what you have done!" Will said as some more people came to our villages. "You have hurt our families. They are forced to come hear, and we can't do anything about it!" I swear, I wasn't the ONLY one doing this. What is this guys problem. I knew it wasn't just this. It couldn't be.

"You could fight them," I replied coolly, though deep down I was worried. He was right about the fact that we were uprooting families. But there was a WE in there.

"What! We are just farmers. What do you expect us to do. Throw rocks against their weaponry?" he yelled.

"If it is necessary. But the question really is if you have the courage," I said right in his face. I turned and walked away. Big mistake. Will had gotten a rock, and was ready to aim and throw it at me. He wanted to be rid of me.

"Look out!" Wulf shouted.

I turned, got my arrow, aimed and fired, all in an instant. The arrow went right threw his hand. I felt angry that he had wanted to hurt, or even kill me. I knew I was supposed to feel bad, but he had it coming. He had been mad at me for days, with no explanation. I walked back towards the group. A few people backed up in fright.

"Thanks Wulf," I said, smiling. He really was a great friend, even for a little boy.

I turned to the small crowd.

"Now the sheriff might call us outlaws, but we all know that we are free. As long as we stop this useless fighting. So why don't we fight for our freedom and bring the rightful king back into power! What do you say?" I asked.

"Yea!" they all answered.

And so it began.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everyone had begun to train, build, or prepare in anyway. Some built arrows while others bow. And we all practiced. Most of them were starting to catch up to my skills, for they all learned very quickly. There were only a few who couldn't do it as well as me, and they were catching up.

I had begun to train the others. Connor and Wulf were especially talented archery. We all built weapons and trained day and night. It had been about a week and a half.

I walked up on some of the guys practicing their skills. It may have been spring with the beautiful leave perfectly green, but no one noticed. All we did was prepare.

Wulf just shot a bull's eye, perfectly. Wulf's concentration was amazing. I could never do that at age ten. Connor was a bit jealous.

"Can you do it with distractions?" Connor asked him.

"Yes," Wulf answered. He pulled out an arrow and prepared to shoot. Connor pulled out an arrow and just as Wulf was about to let go, he messed with Wulf's ear. Wulf hit the target but it was off by about six inches. A few people laughed and others moaned at Connor.

"Can you?" I asked, a bit disgusted and wanting to tease Connor.

Looking defiant Connor pulled out his arrow and just as he was beginning to let go I blew in his ear. He missed the target completely and instead hit a basket far away. Then EVERYONE laughed. I caught Connor looking at me and I quickly looked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We were having a feast. I was wearing the one and only dress that I still had. It was a little worn, but it looked fine. The moment I stepped out everyone saw. Silence. With a little stifled laughing mixed in. Connor walked up, dumbfounded. Wulf was already at my side. He'd taken a great liking to me, even with all the lying to his friends and family.

"I look like an idiot, don't I? I'm going to go changed," I said.

"No, you look great," Connor said.

"You're pathetic," Wulf said. He walked off laughing.

We walked around talking, no one caring to stare any longer.

Connor blushed. "Do you wanna dance?," he asked. Finally. It took him long enough. We did a fast dance, and then we went to get some food.

"I'm gonna to go check on your mom. Just make sure she is okay," I said. Connor and Wulf's mom was expecting. She wasn't feeling good earlier, and I just wanted to make sure she was okay. Experience had told me that every little thing in having a baby could go wrong.

I walked into her hut. She was sweating like crazy. She didn't look very good.

"I think I just went into labor, Lissa," she told me. "Could you go get my husband. And Wulf and Connor too."

Oh no, I thought. I ran out of the hut as fast as I could.

"John!" I yelled. He was laughing with some other men. "John, your wife is sick! She is in labor. Come quick. You two hurry up!" I said to Connor and Wulf. Instant fear. They began running.

We had a "savage" at the camp, one of the runaways who was indebted to one of us, or so he said. He had helped other women from his tribe give birth before and he was already in there. He said that she was going to need help.

I couldn't take being in here much longer. It reminded me too much…

Screaming from John's wife. I started to panic. I was holding a towel, waiting. I couldn't take it any more. I handed some girl behind me the towel and ran out of there. John, Connor and Wulf were waiting outside. As soon as he saw me run out, John ran in. Connor and Wulf just looked at me, thinking something was wrong with their mom.

I fell to the ground, sobbing. I thought I had gotten over it after so many years, but I hadn't. Wulf and Connor sat down beside me.

"I couldn't take it, it was too much," I said. "Your mom is fine, well. As good off as labor gets. I just was having too much trouble. The baby is almost here," I blurted out between sobs.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked.

"I can't tell you. Not right now," I said. I couldn't, it would worry them too much. I had to wait until the baby was born. It should be here any minute I thought. At that moment, John came out.

"I have a daughter!" he proclaimed. That about put me over the edge. I went into more fits.

"Can you tell us now?" Wulf asked. They both looked really concerned.

"Sure," I said, calming down slightly. I moved up against a tree, and Connor put his arm around me. Wulf moved around so he could face me/

"When I was about seven years old, my mother was expecting a child. I was hoping it was a girl, so excited. At that point, I didn't really know my mother, I was too wild for her. But we both loved each other. We just had trouble showing it," I started. "She went into labor one night, and she wasn't looking very good. Worse off than most. The doctor tried to help her, he really did. But about halfway through the labor, it was obvious she was dying. We would be lucky if the baby survived."

Wulf and Connor looked concerned, half for me, and half for their mother.

"Anyway, they called me in during the labor, once they figured she was dying, to say goodbye. In between fits of screaming, she looked so weak. She told me that she hoped her baby would be just like me." I was choking up. "She said that she loved me, and she always did. I told her the same. She gave me this cross, and then the baby was born. She passed on a few seconds later, right in front of me. I could hardly take it. I was seven for crying out loud."

"I was fine with the baby, in fact I couldn't let it go. It was one of my connections to my mom, until about two years ago. She turned seven, the age I was when my mom died. I couldn't look at her. She was beginning to be so calm and peaceful like my mom. She reminded me too much of her. I have barely said a word to her since. I couldn't take your mom being in labor. It reminded me too much of the last time I saw my mom. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's fine. We understand," Connor said.

Wulf got up in a flash and started to run to the hut.

"Well atleast one of us understands," Connor continued, trying to lift my spirits, but it didn't really work.

"Wulf!" I yelled. He turned around. "She's fine! I promise. She was much better off than my mom was. Now go back to the feast."

Connor helped me up and held me.

"Want to go back and dance," he asked after a while.

"Sure," I said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was a slow song. My heart was throbbing, I was so happy.

"You know, I am glad I found someone I know so well. You can even stand my bad dancing. Not that we are really dancing. Now I feel I know everything about you!" He told me. He tried to kiss me, and I stepped back. I couldn't do this to him. He didn't know me, didn't know that I was a princess. Didn't know that my mother used to be the Queen, my father, still, the King. Didn't know that I was in line for the thrown. I couldn't tell him, I was to scared.

"I can't," I said. I walked away.

Wulf saw me, and followed me into my tent. "What's wrong Lissa, what did he say?" Wulf asked.

"I can't lie to him, Wulf. He just told me how happy he was to know me so well. But that's just it. He doesn't know me at all! I can't do it. You're the only one who knows," I said. He looked at me funny.

"Then just tell him," Wulf said.

"I can't, he would hate me. I can't have him hate me!" I cried.

"So, even if he hates you for a while, he'll turn around. I mean, he isn't that bad. He'll understand eventually. Besides, if he doesn't like you, it doesn't matter. It's not like you'd marry him."

"You never know Wulf," I replied.

"What! You are supposed to marry that weird prince from that other kingdom. What's his name? Herald or something?" Wulf asked.

"Yeah right, like I would ever love that guy. Besides, I am not supposed to marry him until I turn eighteen," I told him.

"Is he that bad?" Wulf asked.

"Are you kidding? The guy doesn't even have a personality. The only thing he wants to do is take my place at the throne. Normally I would be perfectly fine with that, except the fact that he wants to tax the commoners even more than the Sheriff. And he will imprison anyone who doesn't pay up or follow his silly laws," I said.

"How bad are the laws," Wulf asked, looking worried.

"Pretty bad. He said everything you sell or buy has to be approved by him. You have to give him half of your profit, and a bunch of other nonsense. Like I would ever let him rule," I said.

"You better not. We are barely surviving as it is," he said.

"I know, that is why it doesn't matter about Prince Herald. If I like your brother, it is all for the better. Look at me. I am discussing this with a ten-year-old. Pathetic," I said.

Wulf looked a little hurt, but he smiled to try to cover. "I'm sorry, Wulf, I didn't mean it. I am just frustrated," I stammered hurriedly.

"It's okay. You know, I think you should tell him. He really likes you. It couldn't hurt," he said. For a moment I wondered if I had hurt his feelings really bad, but he walked out of the tent before I could say anything more. I sighed and drifted off into a blissful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke up the next day, everyone hustling about, practicing combat moves here or making weapons there, a typical day. I saw Connor practicing his archery. Wulf was with him, and he turned and saw me. He had a questioning glance, as if asking if I was going to tell Connor. I nodded. Here goes nothing I thought.

I walked over to the targets. "Hey Connor, I need to talk to you," I said. Wulf made himself scarce. Whether from hate or kindness, I didn't know. Connor turned to me, with a slight confusion and annoyance. "First of all, I am sorry for leaving you last night. I had something on my mind, and I couldn't get it off my chest at that moment. You'll understand in a minute. Just listen. I have to tell you something. It's big. You ready?" I asked.

"Sure, hit me" Connor replied. He smiled. He wasn't mad at me. A good sign.

"Um, well, you know how my mom passed away nine years ago," I started.

"Yea?" He prodded.

"And you know how Queen Maria passed away nine years ago," I said.

"Uh-huh."

"Well," I stammered. "They are the same person. My mom was Queen Maria."

"What?" he said. There was an astonished look on his face. "That's not true, cause if that were true, then you would be Princess Ma," his voice faded off as he saw me nodding.

"Yeah, that's me, Princess Matilda Melissa Mosgowietz. Or I am Melissa Gonthrove, my true name," I stammered. I really wanted Connor to still like me.

"But Wulf met you two years ago, he said you were a jerk. And then you turn around and save his life and help us out?" he ranted.

"It's true, I am not lying," I said.

Anger brewed in his eyes. His fists became clenched. "I can't believe you would lie to me! Who else knows Huh? Everyone, no one. All of this was a lie, wasn't it? I can't believe you!" he yelled and began to walk off. I glanced at Wulf, his face stunned. I however expected this. I started to walk after Connor.

"Listen to me Connor. It's complicated. The only other person that knows is Wulf, and that has a perfectly good reason. I only did this so that," I broke off midsentence. I had seen something move far off in the woods. A soldier had a bow and arrow poised and aimed right for Connor. "Connor, watch out!" I yelled. I ran right up to him, dove for the ground, and grabbed Connor's feet from under him. The arrow hit the tree right behind him. Connor turned and got up.

"What's the big idea!" Connor said, angry. Then he saw the arrow. "My God," he said clutching the cross at his waist.

My mind started turning a thousand times a minute. A ran and picked up Connor's bow that he threw down when he got mad, and threw it to him. He was still staring and the army approaching.

"Heads up Connor!" I yelled. I turned around and yelled, "Everyone to the trees!"

Immediately everyone started running with their weapons to the trees and climbing on the structures we had built. Wulf ran up to me.

"Here's your helmet Lissa," he said and handed it to me. In my rush I had forgotten that the Sheriff knew what I looked like and would recognize me without the helmet. My mind told me to tell him thanks but instead I got mad at him.

"What do you think your doing, get out. It's dangerous!" I yelled. He held a stone cold face, no expression, debating on what to feel. He ran towards our structures with everyone else.

I took out a few arrows and stuck them in the ground. I hit about five people, then turned and ran, considering the fact that I was pretty sure the odds weren't in my favor if I stuck around right there. I followed Wulf up the ladder of the first tree, and then lost him. We had some lines of men shooting arrows, and they hit quite a few, but I don't remember much else. I just started to join in with my bow and arrow, for I wasn't very good in a sword fight. I did have one, but it was for emergencies only.

I saw Connor being attacked by four soldiers and he was having trouble. I jumped off the tree on top of a soldier, and he was instantly out. I got rid of another and by then Connor had another one. Then the last dove for Wulf who was near us for no reason. Connor and I instantly tackled. Then Reberta yelled, holding her baby. The tower she was in was burning. Connor immediately went for the nearest ladder into the trees. Yeah, right, there was no way he was going survive up there. He was going to fall right through. I cut the ladder and he fell.

"What's the big idea? My MOTHER is up there!" Connor yelled.

"I'm smaller! I'll do it! You'll just get hurt."

"No I will," Wulf said panicked.

"NO!" Connor and I said.

"I'm going on. Watch out for soldier ready to injure them," I said. Or worse, I thought.

I grabbed a rope and swung over to her, and in the process and knocked out a soldier. I took the rope and got Reberta to hold it, and tied it around her. John was on the other side.

"You have to catch her," I yelled in the middle of the destruction.

He nodded. I let her loose and she reached the other end in fine time. However, the tower was getting weaker by the second. I saw someone aim for me, and I had no where to go. Then he went down and I saw Connor had sent the arrow. Maybe he didn't hate me as much as I thought. I wasn't sure I was going to make it. I suddenly saw someone aim for John, Reberta and the baby. Instantly the man went down, with an arrow in his back. I wondered why, buy I was soon answered when Wulf ran out and was ready to aim another arrow. Suddenly a soldier came from behind and attacked him. The last thing I remember is seeing Wulf being held hostage. He's only ten! I thought. Suddenly I fell from the crumbling tower. I screamed.

Darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I woke up in a daze. There was silence. I could sense some people slowly moving about. My whole body was aching, but I got up anyway. I walked over to where I herd the light footsteps. I saw John Little, Reberta, the baby, and about five other men wandering around. Everyone else was gone. They were burying the dead. We had probably lost about 20 of our village, out of the 60 of us. The rest had been taken captive. They all looked up when they heard me. A couple even prepared to fire their arrows. They saw it was me, and they all looked shocked. They must have thought I was dead or taken.

"We thought you were dead!" Rosetta said, smiling.

Okay, they thought I was dead. Great. They must have barely survived. The odds were not in our favor.

"Good to see you!" John said. He smiled, but I sensed worry.

"Where's Connor. And Wulf. And everyone," I stuttered, afraid to here the answer.

Sadness breached everyone's eyes. "We don't know," John answered. I was about to cry when I heard something. My first thought was that it was a soldier. Two of the men 50 yards from us yelled, "Traitor!" They ran as fast as they could and knocked down the figure. They were ready to beat, whomever it was, into a million pieces.

"Stop!" I yelled. Silence. I walked over to the scene. It was Will. Well, fine, do whatever you want with him, half of me said. The other side of me said to be nice, so I tried to calm myself. They pulled up his threadbare shirt and saw that he had been captured, not that he was a traitor. I relaxed a little but, but I was still on edge.

"What is it?" I asked him. "Why did you come back? How did you escape?"

"I bring news, about the sheriffs intentions. Our men are to be hung in the square at noon tomorrow."

"What about my boys?" Rosetta asked.

"Them too. Ten men in all. It is part of the celebration of his marriage," he said.

Reberta cried out and John comforted her.

"He's after the thrown. Who does he intend to marry," John asked.

"Princess Matilda. With that he can get into the blood line and become King," Will answered, starring at me the whole time. Ugh, I thought. That disgusting man wanted to marry me. He will have to find me first.

"You were to use this information to get close to me and then kill me, weren't you?" I asked.

Will scoffed. "Now how can I do that? It is you he intends to marry," He said.

I was stunned, motionless. I was sure Connor and Wulf had said nothing to him.

"What do you mean? He thinks I am a man," I said.

"Oh, give it up. You and I both know your true identity. And Connor and Wulf aren't the ones who told me. I figured you would tell Connor in time. And he hates you for it. I heard the conversation you had with him before battle. The funny thing is, Princess Matilda, you couldn't even tell."

"Tell what," I scoffed, everyone else stunned into silence.

"That you are my sister," He said. He was in my face at that time.

"No you're not!" I yelled. I pushed him back. He couldn't be, I thought. If he was he would have shown some kindness. How could he of all people be related to me.

"Your father, King Richard, isn't really born royal in Sestina. He was a peasant, with my mother. Then he fell in love with your mother, and he left us. He visited me for a year, until you were born. I never saw him again."

Anger surged inside me. This wasn't true. It couldn't be. But then I thought through the situation. I had never met anyone from Sestina, never been there either. I had no proof it existed. I looked at Will, half-scared.

"It's true," he said. "It is your mother's fault. She ruined my life!"

"Don't you dare talk about my mother that way!" I yelled. Just as I was about to forgive him and he blamed my mother. This was getting old. "What are your intentions?" I asked as if challenging him.

"It depends on you. Are you going to finish what you started, or are you going to be the stupid, spoiled princess I always took you for?"

I looked down at my shoes, and a single tear dropped from my face. "I have a brother," I whispered. "I have a brother," I said a little louder. I embraced him in a hug. "I will join you in the fight against the sheriff." Turning to everyone else I said, "Let's finish this."

We made plans for tomorrow's battle.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I was in the dungeon of my castle, and the ten prisoners were chained up. It was dark, and I smelled blood and saw torture. Some soldiers were over by Wulf and Connor, poking fun at them. How dare they even think of doing such things.

One soldier began to unchain Wulf and Connor and take them over to be whipped and tortured. The sheriff was overseeing the event.

"Take them over there," the sheriff said, pointing to a line of swords.

"Connor, Wulf!" I yelled. Suddenly the sheriff was right in front of me. I started to hit him, shake him, and beat him. All the while screaming. The sheriff remained motionless.

"Let them go, you can't hurt them. It's me, it's all my fault. If I marry you, will you let them go. Stop it!" I yelled in my fit.

Wulf and Connor seemed to be walking very slowly to the wall. They both had stone cold faces. Suddenly someone's arms were around me.

"Calm down, it's just a tree. Calm down," said the mysterious voice.

A soldier, I thought. I dug my nails in the person's hands. I stepped on his foot. Hard. He let go. I turned around and pushed him. I saw the body hit the wall. I wasn't able to see his face or anything else for that matter. I was in a room of white for a second, and then I saw John, Rosetta, and the other men around me. Will got up right in front of me. He shook his hand like it hurt, and then rubbed his head.

"What happened?" I asked. "I was in my dungeon, and I saw Wulf and Connor. And the sheriff."

"It was a dream," John said. "You were really just hitting that tree over there."

"And me," said Will.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I didn't know it was you. I thought you were a soldier. I didn't mean it," I said.

"It's cool, I'm fine," he said, but he still looked a little disgruntled.

"Are you okay?" John asked. "Cause if you are, then we need to rest for tomorrow."

"Yeah," I replied. "You guys can go back to sleep."

Everyone but Will left. I sat down in my blanket. He sat down next to me.

"Are you sure you are okay?" he asked. He was concerned, I could see it in his face.

"Yeah," I replied, brushing off the question.

"Absolutely sure?" he asked again.

"Yea, sure," I said, a little less confident.

"Really sure?" he asked for a third time.

"Yeah. Stop it!" I said. He was getting to me. Couldn't he just leave alone. UGH.

"Are you okay?" he said for the fourth time. He had me. He knew I wasn't.

I started to cry, slowly at first, and then faster.

"No," I mumbled. He put his arm around me and rubbed my back trying to sooth me. "It's all my fault." I was crying hard. "I yelled at Wulf the last time we spoke. And he returned with saving his parents life. And then Connor is mad because I lied to him. Then he saves my life. He hates me, all cause I am a princess. The last thing he said to me was in hatred. And what if that's it. I can't just leave things like that, and it is my fault. I have to see them again." I cried and cried. I don't know for how long, but it was probably hours. Will just sat and listened, exactly what I needed. When I began to calm down, Will got up and moved over to his blanket.

"It'll be okay. Good night," he said.

"Good night," I replied.

It was then that I realized that I found the brother I had always needed, Even if I hadn't known he existed. Some how, deep down, I knew I needed him. I went into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Okay, lets go over the plan again. I am going to wear this suit from the sheriff's soldiers and pretend I am falling in rank to get into the gallows. I will take these bows, and say they are a token to the sheriff. I will have arrows inside this fake sword. Everyone else will get in by pretending they are to watch. Rosetta you will be carrying weapons and you will scale the side of the wall after John has lowered a rope. Then you pull up the bundle," I said.

I pointed to the savage of the group. "You will have the powder that explodes when met with fire inside the barrels that the priest will have. When questioned about the barrels, the priest will answer that it is alcohol for the celebration. Set them around so that we can cause commotion. Also, you need to dress as a leapor, otherwise you won't get in." The priest and savage nodded. "Everyone will retrieve weapons from Rosetta and John, except me. I will change helmets to the more recent one, so they won't recognize me. Everyone got it?" They all nodded. We began to go towards the castle, prepared for anything.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

In my new soldier outfit, I moved towards rank, holding my bow, hoping this would work.

A soldier came up and stopped me. "What's with the bow. Are you a traitor?" he asked.

"Of course not. I have killed Robin Hood, and this is proof. See? His named is carved right there. I am to present it to the sheriff after the hangings," I replied

"He's dead? Wow, good job my friend. Go fall into rank," he said.

I walked into the arena. There were hundreds of people laughing and cheering for the prisoners. I fell into rank closest to the castle wall. I looked up at Rosetta and John, and nodded. They smiled back. I saw our savage crawl up the wall and into the tower meant for soldiers during war. He was to begin to get a fire to send arrows to blow up the barrels. One of our men placed one close the gallows, and another behind me about five feet. Others placed them strategically. I saw the sheriff up on the castle tower. Idiot, hadn't found me, the princess, yet. I saw Will come in, along with he two other men that were missing.

"Bring them out!" the sheriff shouted.

Cheering everywhere and the drums started. Eight old men came out and then Connor. My heart jumped. He was in worse condition than I imagined. Then Wulf. He looked so scared. The savage gave me a cue that the fire was ready. I shook my head to not fire yet. I wanted to wait until the soldiers had finished prepping the hangings. Suddenly I heard shouting.

"Traitor! Traitor! How dare you go after her!" Wulf was shouting. He began to pounce on Will, even with his hands tight. I flinched, noticing that Wulf had slipped up and used 'her' but no one else noticed. He had a pretty good force, and the soldiers hadn't been paying attention.

"What is going on?" the sheriff asked.

The soldiers grabbed Wulf and Will and presented him the sheriff.

"Oh, the turncoat," said the sheriff. "Did you kill Robin Hood?"

"He was already dead," Will scoffed. This isn't the plan, I thought. If only Wulf had known what he'd done.

"Traitor!" Wulf yelled. He had no clue. "You'll be sorry."

The soldiers pulled out Will's sword. "We found this on him," the soldier said.

The sheriff looked thoughtful. "Put him with the others," he said.

Cheering. They took Will and Wulf up there and place Wulf in his spot. When they went down the row, they found know more room. They pulled over the barrel that was supposed to start commotion with its fire. Will's head was tied on. Will's face was directly facing me. He gave me a worried look. I couldn't believe it. And the savage was about to fire, and he couldn't. The rest of our men and Reberta looked at me worryingly.

Rosetta mouthed to me, "Save my boys."

My mind went into overdrive. They were about to let Wulf hang first. John got ready to run down from his wall. I began to open up my fake sword.

"Let him go," the sheriff said. The soldier brutally kicked the stool from under Wulf. That was all John could take, he began to get down and toward the gallows as fast as possible.

I aimed my sword for Wulf's rope.

"Wulf!" shouted Connor, right next to him. He tried to help him. In doing so the soldier kicked him off his stool as well. Just as Connor went down, I shot my arrow. I only skimmed the rope. Just like Connor to mess up my concentration. I aimed again, and decided to get Wulf down first. I released the arrow, and Wulf went down. Instant silence.

"Robin Hood!" shouted the sheriff. The soldier in my rank came after me and I dodged and ran forward. I couldn't get through the crowds. Wulf was trying to lift Connor up. I aimed again and released. Connor came down on top of Wulf. I pushed my way through. The soldier began to push the last eight off of their stools. John got there before me and ran right in to the pole holding up the gallows. They began to tilt. I ran right up and grabbed hold of Wulf. I tried to pull the rope of his neck, but he gave me a good shove instead. For a child who had just been beaten, he'd not lost any of his force. I backed into Connor, standing now.

"Don't touch my brother," he breathed. He aimed his fist at my head, and I ducked.

"It's me guys!" I yelled. They didn't here me. And I was not about to hit them. Connor grabbed my arm and twisted it. I screamed in spite of myself. I saw a soldier aim the arrow at Wulf, but Connor didn't notice. Oh no you don't, I thought. I have come too far. The anger surged inside me, and for once, I felt it was needed.

Connor put his arm around my neck. I tripped Wulf just in time. Connor and Wulf looked at me in disgust and then they saw the arrow hit the wall behind them. They realized who I was.

Connor released me. I stumbled forward. Wulf helped me regain my balance. I looked at him.

"I am sorry I yelled at you," I said. He smiled and gave me a hug. I saw the head soldier raise and ax to kill Will, who was still tied down. By then the men being hanged began to fall. I heard and explosion from one of the barrels, One after another, they kept going off. I pulled out my only dagger. Just as the soldier raised, I threw the dagger. Will closed his eyes, and the soldier fell. I ran to him and grabbed the dagger out of the soldier heart and cut the rope.

"Watch out," I said pulling him up as another soldier tried to kill him. Connor looked a little hurt, but I didn't have time to explain to him. I began to fight.

"Get Robin Hood, You idiots!" the sheriff yelled. All soldiers went after me, and the village people tried to protect me. It was no use. I really wasn't much of a threat without my bow and arrow. I could get one or two soldiers with out it, but twenty? Not happening. They got my arms behind me and had a soldier's arm around my neck. Oh no, the sheriff knew what I looked like. He'd find out I thought.

"Silence! Or I kill him!" the sheriff yelled. "Take off his helmet. I want to see this mysterious person." As they took off my helmet, my hair fell from under it. The people that weren't part of our hideout started whispering in shock.

Sheriff saw who I was. "Why hello Princess Matilda. I suppose you have found out that we are to be married. Come bring her here."

"I'd rather die than marry you!" I yelled.

"Perhaps. But what if I killed your precious new family," he replied. He waved his hand and instantly soldiers had Connor and Wulf in the same position as me, ready to kill them.

It was no use, he knew my weakness. Connor and Wulf gave the sheriff a look of disgust.

"Fine. I'll marry you." The soldiers took me to the closest door and locked me in. I instantly heard fighting. I was taken up on a elevator system. I was on the tower with the sheriff grabbed my arm.

"Connor! Will! Wulf!" they all looked up and I was taken away. I saw that Wulf hadn't moved anywhere. Odd, he hasn't walked at all. Oh well. The sheriff was dragging me down the hall. I figured we were going to the chapel. A priest must be waiting, I thought. After all, it was my castle. The sheriff shut the door and let down the lock. The priest began the ceremony. The sheriff started to take off my clothes.

"NO! Get off me you beast!" I shouted. I kept screaming he tie me too the floor.

"Do you, Sheriff, take…" the priest began.

"How could you call yourself and person of God and let this happen," I kept screaming. I heard Will and Connor banging on the door. Then I heard cutting off wood. All the while I was screaming.

He finally got the chain mail off. He kissed me, long and hard, all the while I was fighting. I heard Will and Connor come in. The sheriff looked up.

"Do you mind, we have just been married," the sheriff said.

I kicked him. He fell on top of me. That wasn't thought through, I thought to myself. Will lifted him off and Connor cut me loose. I got up. My shirt and pants were still on. They began to duel, all three of them. I backed up towards a pole. The priest was helping the sheriff too. I couldn't believe it. I took a sword from the wall, and I began to help them. Will pushed me away.

"No," was all he said. Suddenly I had lost my place, and the sheriff's sword accidentally sliced my back.

I screamed and fell back into a pile of ropes. I tried to get up, but my wrist was stuck. I saw the ropes were keeping the light up. Oh no.

The sheriff saw what was happening. He tried to come towards me. Connor and Will were both fighting him and he lost his weapon. they forgot about the sheriff, for he was looking for a weapon. They both stabbed the priest behind them through the heart. He was right next to me though. He cut the rope and instantly I went up and the light went down. Then he died. I screamed again. Both my wrist and my back were in extreme pain. I saw the priest aim to kill Connor. "Look out!" yelled. Connor was unarmed though. Suddenly the window crashed and Wulf through a dagger and injured the priest.

"Thanks Wulf," he said.

"Wulf, get that dagger. Throw it up to me. I don't have anything to cut this rope," I said.

"Okay," he said.

"No I'll do it," said Connor.

"No, me" said Will.

"Guys! My hand is turning blue. No offense, but Wulf has the best aim. Let him do it. NOW!" I yelled.

Wulf grabbed the dagger. "Where do you want it?"

"I am going to lift up my feet. I want it right bellow."

"Okay," he said aiming. He hit the pole near me perfectly. I grabbed the dagger with my feet and threw it up to my loose hand. Yes, I thought, I caught it.

I began to slice threw the rope.

"You'll fall," they all yelled at once.

"That's the point," I said. I cut the rope and instantly felt a reprieve on my wrist.

About halfway down the pole I stuck the dagger into the pole. It held me for a few seconds, and then it dropped me, exactly as I had planned. I landed softly on my feet. I leaned up against the pole. Will and Connor tried to run up to me, but suddenly the sheriff had me and threw me to the ground then he started attacking Connor. Before I knew it both of them were powerless, Connor the sheriffs closest target. The anger came back again. I pushed Connor out of the way. Then the Sheriff's sword sliced my side.

"I am tired of your interference." the Sheriff said. He grabbed me and pulled me over to the oversized fountain. I felt the searing pain of my head hitting the granite, but I was out before I went under water.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Suddenly I felt someone pressing on my chest, trying to get the water out of my lungs. The blackness surrounded me. Get up, I told my self. Then someone was breathing into my lungs for me. Suddenly I started to cough, I could feel my lungs start to move again. My eyes flutter open. Connor was to my immediate right. Relief washed over his face.

"Here, let me help," Connor said as I tried to get up. He put his hands on my upper back. I sat up and leaned into him for support. He didn't complain.

"Thanks," I said. I looked up at him. I still wasn't sure if he was okay with me being Princess Matilda. I glanced over at Will. He was staring at something behind me. I looked over and it was Wulf. He smiled at me and pretended to be at ease, leaning against the wall.

I knew better. "Will," I gasped. Its was hard talking. He was immediate by my side. "Can you pick me up and take me to my room. I have some things to help Wulf and the rest of us. Connor could you carry Wulf. Its to hard to watch him walk."

"Of Course," They both said.

Will picked me up. "Which way?" he asked.

I laughed. "You are going to have to learn the way around here if you plan on staying!" We both smiled. "Left, second one on the left."

I looked back at Connor. He seemed to be in pain, but only for a moment.

I didn't think of it.

We went into the room and Will began to put me on my bed. "No, that if is for Wulf. Bring met to the dresser." He sat me on the floor next to it, and Connor put Wulf on my bed. "Will can you look in this dresser on my closets for my first aid kit my mom made me. I was really wild back then. Please?"

"Certainly," he said and began moving about.

"Connor," I barely breathed.

"Yes," he said when he was next to me.

"My head. Is it bleeding?" I asked. I didn't want to move my hand away from the cut in my side. My back was uncovered as well.

"Yes," he said, instantly tearing at his shirt. He tied the strip around my head to help with some of the blood.

"You didn't have to do that," I said.

"It's fine, really, I needed a new shirt anyway," he said. I looked at him and he was right. He had been beaten really badly. It just looked worse on Wulf because he was so young. I bit my lip. I should have just saved Wulf in the field and let it be. I hadn't really needed some home, had I? Too late.

"Here we are. This is it, right?" Will said, sitting down next to me. I nodded. He took out some cloth to wrap around my stomach, and some liquid to put on the wounds. He did it very quickly and efficiently. My hand was covered in blood though. I took the misshapen bandage off my head and quickly wiped it off. Then Will did my head. The liquid had stung when he had initially put it on, but afterwards, it really helped with the pain.

"Thank you Will," I said. "Why don't you go outside and help the others. Connor should probably stay here with Wulf."

"Sure," He said standing me up. I gave him a hug.

"See ya," I said. Will let go and I leaned on the dresser. The loss of blood was a little hard to get accustomed to. I was going to have to be careful. Connor eyed me, and then grabbed my elbow and helped me.

"Thank you," I said. As he walked me over to the side of the bed. Then he went back and grabbed the box.

Wulf groaned. "Sorry Wulf," I said, worried.

Connor handed me the box and I took Wulf's shirt off. Just seeing the wounds made me want to beat some one up, but I contained myself. Barely. I had him bandaged in record time.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Not quite," Connor interrupted. I looked at him a little stunned that he had spoken.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"His knees," Connor whispered.

What was he talking about? I rolled up his pants and then I saw. Wulf's knees were dripping in blood. It seemed like the wounds had been reopened many times so that they couldn't heal. I choked back a scream. This Sheriff had no limits when it came to children. It seemed he had done this just because he was a child that dared to beat one of his pathetic soldiers.

"What…?" I started the question.

"They made him kneel down in sand, for hours at a time. And they did it several times so that the wounds wouldn't close. They wanted Wulf to cry in pain, but he never did. I think that made them do it more often." Connor replied in a soft voice.

How dare they. He was probably glad he was of this earth right now, because if he wasn't there would be no stopping me. I stalked over in front of one of my closets. I grabbed the dagger still on my belt and flung it at the faded target. It seemed I was much better with aim when I was furious. I hit the bull's eye with little effort.

I grabbed the next thing on the dresser next to me with out looking, a perfume bottle I think, and flung it to the wall as well. I was about to grab something else when Connor was right behind me, his arms around me. He was holding me back and fairly well for someone who had been beaten the past few days.

I didn't let up. I just kicked and screamed. How dare I let this happen. I should have left these people alone. I had caused enough damage in their lives when I didn't know them, and now? I was a horrible person. Suddenly, Connor said something.

"Ow, Lissa, that hurts," he said. I immediately froze. I was not about to make things worse. I turned around.

"Sorry," I said, looking at my feet.

"It's fine, I'll live," he said.

A smile slowly crossed my face. He had called me Lissa. Maybe it wasn't as bad as I thought. I looked up at his face, and instantly my smile vanished. He looked like he was in pain, worse than being beaten.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked. Instantly, I checked Wulf, but he was fine, snoring, no longer in pain. I would fix him in a minute.

"I'll live," he repeated. It didn't look like it.

"What's wrong?" I asked. There was no fooling me.

His face twisted, like he was trying to hold something back, but he gave up. Then came the storm. "How could you be with someone like, someone who wanted to kill you. He betrayed you and us turn around and just court him, just like that. Your delusional!" he yelled.

I took a deep breath. I would explain to him once I got an answer for myself. Connor's breathing returned to normal.

"May I ask you something first?" I asked calmly.

"Sure," he said, annoyed.

"Do you forgive me for lying to you? I just want you to know, Wulf knew cause he recognized me. Will, he recognized my real name because his mother knew my father, and so apparently they were really close. Not that I ever knew him until recently. And, well, I didn't tell you because I wanted you to judge me for my character and nothing else. I'm sorry," I finished.

"Well, I forgive you, under the condition that you never lie to me again. Okay?" he prompted.

I smiled and nodded. I was so happy he had forgiven me.

"Now you answer my question. Why are you courting that murderer?" he asked.

"He is not a murderer! I'm still alive, aren't I?" I said defiantly. I tried to surpress my anger. "Besides, we aren't courting. I swear." At that he faltered, his face looking at me, questioning.

"You aren't?"

I smiled. "No, he is my brother. Well, half brother. We have the same father. My father was a peasant. Apparently, I am only half royal."

He looked stunned. "Wow. I'm sorry I judged you." He hugged me and Wulf stirred. Time to fix him up. I patched his knees up in no time.

"Hey, should we leave him here or wake him up?" I asked.

"Let's just let him sleep," Connor said.


End file.
